C890A
The Kawasaki Heavy Industries & CSR Sifang C890A is the fifth generation Electric multiple unit rolling stock in operation on the North South and East West Lines of Singapore's Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) system. 45 trains were purchased and all of them have been delivered to Singapore as of 12 April 2017. SMRT took delivery of the first 2 cars on 21 May 2015. These trains will increase the frequency of the two MRT lines, the North South Line and the East West Line. These trains retain the same IGBT-VVVF found in the C151A and it is the first train to have a white front with a smaller logo. These trains are the first to be fitted with STARIS 2.0, which is embedded on the doors' overhead panels, as factory stock and also the first of the rolling stock to have electric door acutators rather than pneumatic door acutators on previous generations of the rolling stock, allowing smoother and more reliable door operations, reducing delays. The first trainset make its debut on 16 April 2017. Some of the C890As are deployed to the Tuas West Depot and can only begin revenue service on the East West Line, together with TWE when the new signalling system is ready. As of 2017, the C890As are only serving the limited parts of North South Line, where the new signalling system is currently active. Some of the C890As ran on the East West Line where the new signalling system is installed, for example Tuas West Extension. In 2012, CSR will assemble and test 22 trainsets, which is supposed to be delivered in 2015-16. On 13 March 2013, 6 more trainsets were ordered into the scheme. On 16 January 2015, 17 more trainsets were purchased, thus totalling it up to 45, and together with 12 more trainsets, total will add up to 57. Tender progress In the turnkey Contract C151B, 3 tenderers were shortlisted – Kawasaki Heavy Industries Ltd/Kawasaki Heavy Industries (Singapore) Pte Ltd Consortium, CSR Zhuzhou/Siemens, and Construcciones y Auxiliar de Ferrocarriles. On 23 August 2012, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) awarded the tender to Kawasaki Heavy Industries at a price of S$281,508,884.00. Subsequently, the tender results were released to the public on 27 August 2012. Manufacturing process Kawasaki will be responsible for the overall project management, design, manufacturing of bogies and procurement of major components. CSR Sifang will be in charge of manufacturing, final fitting and assembly of complete MRT trains and factory testing. Kawasaki (Singapore) will be responsible for the delivery of complete MRT trains to the depot, on-site testing and commissioning. The new MRT trains are scheduled to be delivered to Singapore from 2015 onwards. Equipment Main propulsion controller The C890A trains are the fourth commuter type electric multiple unit (EMU) in Japan to feature electric systems fully manufactured by Fuji Electric. Propulsion is controlled by VVVF inverter with a 2-level IGBT semiconductor controller, rated at 415 kVA. Each inverter unit controls two monitors on one bogie (1C2M) and one motor car features two of such units. Motors are three-phase AC induction type, model MLR109 and with a maximum output of 140 kW. STARIS 2.0 Instead of other trains which use the older STARIS system, the C890A train is the first type to be equipped with STARIS 2.0 which consists of 2 LCD screens displaying the travel information, such as the upcoming stations the train will arrive at, door closing warnings and attractions nearby the station. Train Formation The configuration for the C890A in revenue service is DT-M1-M2-M2-M1-DT. The car number of these trains range from x601 to x690, where x depends on the carriage type. Individual cars are assigned as the serial number. A complete six-car trainset consists of an identical twin set of one driving trailer(DT) and two motor cars(M1 & M2) permanently coupled together. For example, set 601/602 consists of carriages 3601, 1601, 2601, 2602, 1602 and 3602. *The first digit identifies the car number, where the first car is 3, the second car is 1 and the third car is 2. *The second digit is always six, part of the identification numbers *The third digit and the fourth digit are the train identification numbers. A full length train of 6 cars have 2 different identification numbers. For example, 629/630 (normal coupling) or 629/640 (cross coupling). **Kawasaki Heavy Industries & CSR Qingdao Sifang, built trainsets 601-690 Livery Currently, it is the second train with SMRT's new white pixelated livery with red, yellow and black scheme, similar to the C801A, as compared to the older trains. The C890As were then repainted into light blue livery with the opening of Tuas West Extension. Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) rolling stock